lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Garuda
The Garuda was a member of an Ancient race predating the Fae. Character arc As a species Garudas were thought to be not only immortal, but near invincible. They were considered near-mythical supernatural beings that died out eons before the Fae first emerged. In fact, they simply went into hiding and began to feed off the rage and anger between the Light Fae and Dark Fae in order to survive. It is implied that it was they who started the The Great War between the Light and Dark clans so they could feed until the Fae fought themselves into oblivion. This changed when The Blood King (Trick) used his blood power to force a truce between the two clans. This feat starved Garudas to the point that only a small but still dangerous handful of the species remained. Eventually, they all starved to death except for one that fell into a state of dormant hibernation. When Trick used his blood power to stop Aife from hurting and killing Bo in their hand-to-hand battle (Blood Lines), it awoke The Garuda, who then began to converge on the city to find Trick; intending to force him into reversing the peace truce and Blood Laws so that it could restart the war between the Light and Dark, and feed again. In the meantime, it murdered and infected several Fae who were either resistant to it or could have warned the Fae population about its presence. It allowed several Fae leaders, such as The Glaive (Truth and Consequences), to believe it would make deals with them and spare them from retribution. It infected and possessed Nadia to use her for spying on the Fae through her relationship with Lauren. Under his control, Nadia threatened Lauren's life and Bo had to kill Nadia to stop her from hurting and killing Lauren. (Truth and Consequences) There is only one substance that is able to kill a Garuda: the venom of a Naga. As a Naga, Lachlan was the only one who could kill The Garuda, but Lachlan had lost all his other heads and knew that he could not prevail against The Garuda in a final battle; so he sacrificed his life to buy enough time for Lauren to draw his venom and turn it into a weapon for Bo to kill The Garuda with (Flesh and Blood). Personality Though The Garuda could appear in human form, its actual form is that of a giant fiery eagle. It can produce flaming bat-like wings from its back. The force and heat released when The Garuda opened its wings was enough to force large groups of people to fall to the floor. It had powerful telepathic powers: it was able to invade Trick's vision and manipulate it. It had the power to possess a person: it entered Trick's body in order to use his Blood Sage power to reverse the peace truce between the Light and Dark clans and restart a war between them. (The Garuda claimed that it was immune to Trick's blood magic though it is unknown if this was true or only a boast.) The possessed are not aware of his influence and feel as if their minds have been clouded – developing dark and destructive thoughts and impulses that overwhelm them. When angered The Garuda released a high pitched shriek that could shatter glass. The Garuda could extend its human-form nails into talons. It did so to pluck the eye out of one of its Berserkers as punishment for failure. It can produce a flaming sword to slash and kill with. While he took residence in a building, The Garuda constructed itself a nest made from flesh, bone, and fibre meshed into the stonework of the building. The nest also had a throne-like structure in the center for The Garuda to perch on. Quotes "The Garuda’s not a god, but he’s the closest thing to the devil you will ever face." – Trick (Lachlan's Gambit) Trivia The Garuda is a large mythical bird, bird-like creature, or humanoid bird that appears in both Hindu and Buddhist mythology. In Hindu religion, Garuda is a Hindu divinity, usually the mount (vahana) of the Lord Vishnu. Garuda is known as the eternal sworn enemy of the Nāga serpent race and known for feeding exclusively on snakes. In Buddhist mythology, the Garuda are enormous predatory birds with intelligence and social organization. The Garuda are enemies to the nāga, a race of intelligent serpent- or dragon-like beings, whom they hunt.Wikipedia:Garuda Appearances * 2.13 Barometz. Trick. Pressure * 2.14 Midnight Lamp (mentioned only) * 2.17 The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire (mentioned only) * 2.19 Truth and Consequences (mentioned only) * 2.20 Lachlan's Gambit * 2.21 Into the Dark (mentioned only) * 2.22 Flesh and Blood * 3.01 Caged Fae (mentioned only) * 3.03 ConFaegion (mentioned only) * 3.06 The Kenzi Scale (mentioned only) * 3.10 Delinquents (mentioned only) * 3.11 Adventures in Fae-bysitting (mentioned only) * 3.12 Hail, Hale (mentioned only) * 4.02 Sleeping Beauty School (mentioned only) * 4.07 La Fae Époque (mentioned only) * 4.09 Destiny’s Child (mentioned only) * 4.11 End of a Line (mentioned only) * 5.07 Here Comes the Night (mentioned only) References Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Species Category:Titles Category:Deceased